Hyper Match Maker
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Mei Hatsune es una genio, una super genio para ser precisos y todo lo que ella hace siempre sale bien...¿Pero una maquina que define idealmente a tu pareja? ¿Que podría salir mal? (Historia de comedia, Ships variados, pasen a reirse)
1. Chapter 1

Mei Hatsune era una genio, de eso no cabía duda.

Y si bien su genialidad solía opacarse un poco por la tan…"excéntrica" personalidad que se cargaba pocas personas podían reclamar que sus inventos mal funcionaran, era una experta en su campo y cuando se propone solucionar un problema era un cuestión de "cuándo" y no de "Si es que" podía solucionarlo, eso incluyendo el más grande problema en la vida humana: El amor.

—¡Chicos y chicas! ¡Jóvenes de corazones rotos y esperanzas nulas en la vida que ni su madre los quiere! ¡Seres de capacidad social tan nula que lo más cercano a una relación es esa manta que no los suelta por la mañana!—Un sonido estruendoso seguido de la famosa inventora del curso de asistencia apareciendo en plena cafetería durante el almuerzo de ese dia sorprendiendo a más de uno—¡Yo, la grandiosa Mei Hatsune tengo la solucion al más grande problema que acontece en sus miserables existencias vacías!—Les comenzó a apuntar haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mirada que más de uno tomo como insulto.

—¡Que te jodan!—De entre todos los presentes quizá no debió comenzar apuntando a Katsuki Bakugo, reconocido por ser… "reactivo" a ser ofendido.

—¡No, con esto serás tú al que se joderan! Pero en el sentido deseado, no en el sentido insultante—Más de uno abrió los ojos ante semejante cosa—Porque si, este aparato no solo estimara sus personalidades, quirks y rasgos físicos sino que además tomará una pequeña, diminuta muestra de saliva con la que podrá encontrar una pareja tan, pero tan perfecta, que se preguntaran ¿Porque demonios intente enamorarme de la forma antigua y obsoleta?—Con esto una buena cantidad de alumnos perdieron vergüenza y terminaron formando una fila de buen tamaño—Necesito mas…¡Venga, haganlo por la ciencia! ¡Chicas, su príncipe azul podría estarles esperando y ustedes perderán el tiempo besando sapos!—Tras esto, y con algo de duda, mas chicas terminaron uniéndose a la justa misión… "Por la ciencia"—… Bueno, ya, dare galletas—Y con esto prácticamente toda la cafetería acabó levantándose.

—Debo confesar que no esperaba de tu parte algo así, Midoriya-san—Comentaba el joven Iida Tenya, que ironicamente tambien se habia levantado. El muchacho de pecas se coloro ligeramente pero atinó a reír por lo bajo.

—Si...Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo ¿Verdad?...—Sin despistar mucho termino viendo hacia atrás donde la joven Ochako Uraraka se encontraba hablando con el resto de sus compañeras sobre lo que la máquina de Hatsune les terminaria dando como resultados.

—Algo así suponía—No hizo mayor comentario sobre el gesto del chico, sin duda entendía que el sentia algo por su compañera de clase y quizá ese sistema le dará la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—Con cuidado, Midoriya—El escuchar _esa_ voz hizo al joven heredero del One for All dar un leve brinco, se giró rápidamente topándose con quien menos esperaba.

—¡To-Todoroki-kun!—No podía creer que el joven mitad y mitad estuviera formado para algo como eso.

—¡Todoroki-san!—Tenya se le unió en la completa sorpresa, el aludido solo alzo la ceja ligeramente ante tanto grito que lanzaban.

—No...No pensé que tu te sintieras atraído por estas cosas—Midoriya trato de ser lo más cortés posible para decir "Jamás pensé que te interesara tener una pareja...O que te gustaran las mujeres en general"

—...No particularmente. Pero a mi padre desea que yo contraiga matrimonio con alguien que tenga un quirk extremadamente poderoso y que por ende nuestro hijo sea aún más fuerte de lo que él y yo somos, seguramente ya tiene uno o dos matrimonios por conveniencia arreglados para mi en cuanto me gradué—Los dos frente a el parpadearon suavemente, algo no cuadraba…

—Pero…¿Y si conoces y te enamoras de una chica sin un Quirk poderoso, eso no haría enfurecer a tu padre?—El joven sucesor de All Might no era precisamente conocedor de Endeavor en cuanto a su personalidad...Pero daba por hecho que era de "mecha corta" sin chiste intentado.

—Si, de hecho se pondrá completamente colérico—Contestó el joven mitad y mitad, ahora las dudas eran más grandes. Entonces algo extraño sucedió, un gesto verdaderamente inesperado...Todoroki puso una ligera sonrisa en sus usualmente fijos labios—¿No sería eso grandioso?—

Tanto a Ingenium como a Deku se les hizo la boca chica, aunque no lo demostrara Shouto Todoroki era capaz de gran malicia. Hombres y mujeres comenzaron a avanzar en la fila, Hatsune estaba feliz con los resultados obtenidos hasta el momento pues estaba recolectando información más que valiosa para probar la fiabilidad de su increíble invento.

—¡Pasen sin miedo, el amor verdadero está a una gota de saliva!—Decía por lo alto mientras su "bebe" seguia entrevistando a quien se le ponía delante, recopilando información a velocidad bastante alta para algo creado por una joven estudiante.

—No se como deje que me convencieron de esto—Kyouka era posiblemente la chica que menos esperaría uno ver en semejante fila, pero arrastrada por sus amigas se terminó viendo involucrada en ese absurdo.

—Vamos Jirou-san, tu príncipe azul podría estarte esperando—Como siempre la personalidad efusiva y alegre de Hagakure se dejó…ver.

—¿Puedes creer esto Yaomomo?—Trato de refugiarse en su mejor amiga pero ella parecía estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos sobre qué y cómo respondería a las preguntas de la máquina—¡¿En serio?!—De todas las personas a Yaoyorozu es a la última que esperaba "metida" en esa idea.

—Jirou...Piensalo, podríamos estar frente a una grandiosa oportunidad de desafiar estándares, evitarnos muchas decepciones y lograr encontrar el amor de buenas a primeras—Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción tan típica en ella, no se le podía decir que no a esa carita—No hay nada que perder y el amor verdadero que ganar—La contraria suspiro derrotada…¿Qué más quedaba?

El tiempo pasó y prácticamente todo el alumnado terminó pasando a participar, ¡Incluso "Los 3 Grandes" terminaron en ello! ¡Oh, sin duda esto sería un éxito comercial una vez que vendiera la patente!. Termino por revisar la maquina una ultima vez, parecia que tenia todo lo necesario para poder computarizar los resultados y poder darles a todos, sin lugar a dudas, sus parejas perfectas sin una sola posibilidad de equivocarse.

—Bien, eso seria todo. Mañana por la mañana, aquí mismo publicare sus resultados, duerman bien y ponganse muy guapos muchachos y muchachas que conocerán al amor de sus vidas ¡Adios!—Lanzó una bomba de humo y sin aviso había desaparecido...Pero no sin dejar su tarjeta en el suelo por si alguien deseaba comprar sus productos, incluyendo las super increibles bombas de humo de alta densidad, prácticas para escapes rápidos, ataques furtivos o simplemente para huir de su mujer ¡Compran por docena y se llevan precio especial!

Esa noche Mei se tiró en su cama completamente feliz, no solo había conseguido un mar de conejillos de indias para su nuevo experimento sino que además terminó una conferencia por videollamada con el dueño de un famoso corporativo que comprara la patente de su "Baby" si es que este probaba, con resultados de campo, ser verdaderamente útil.

—Tu me haras tan, tan rica—Le dejó un suave beso a su "Baby" antes de acostarse para dormir, el proceso de cómputo ante tantos participantes tomaria gran parte de la noche por lo que dejaría el equipo andando mientras ella dormía.

Pero, por crueles azares del destino (Y conveniencia de trama) el gato mascota de su vecino se meteria a la casa de la joven soñadora con un mundo repleto de sus invenciones, mientras ella abrazaba su almohada y fantaseaba con ganarse un premio nobel a los 19 años, es que el malvado minino, haciendo lo que todo buen gato malvado, tiró un vaso de agua causando que el aparato de la chica hiciera un pequeño corto, chispas saltaron y sin aviso la pantalla de carga que ya indicaba un 49% de los datos procesados comenzó a distorsionarse e ir mucho, mucho más rápido alterando los resultados para más de la mitad de los involucrados en el proyecto.

Esa noche la duda comenzó a carcomer a la mayoría de los jóvenes...Excepto los que, como Bakugo o Kirishima, solo lo hicieron por la maldita galleta ¡Que estuvo deliciosa! Para estar loca Mei sabía cocinar bastante bien.

—¿Y si no me toca Uraraka-san?...Espera ¡¿Porque quiero que me toque Uraraka-san?!—El Midoriya-shonen se revolvió el cabello salvajemente, estaba demasiado confundido con sus propios sentimientos como para pensar mucho en ello ya que solo se confundia mas.

Mientras tanto, Tenya Iida le había contado todo a su hermano mayor que, lejos de parecerle tonto como esperaba el delegado de la clase no evitó ponerle una sonrisa y alzar una de sus manos para mostrar un pulgar arriba.

—Seguro encontrarás una novia que sea tan buena como tu, hermanito—El de lentes no pudo evitar colocarse hasta las orejas pues tenia una pregunta muy seria que hacerle a su hermano mayor, pero no sabia como hacerlo.

—Hermano...Tu...Suponiendo que tenga un resultado positivo, ¿Como?...¿Como?—Se rasco la nuca nerviosamente, parecia estar extremadamente tenso.

—¿Como le hablaras?—Pregunto antes de reír por lo bajo, sin dudarlo Tenya era un genio para todo menos para las interacciones sociales—No te preocupes, aunque no lo creas tu hermano ha tenido sus conquistas y te enseñaré todos los trucos de un caballero para ganarte el corazón de una dama—Y en un parpadeo su hermano menor estaba tomando literalmente apuntes en una libreta.

Ochako por su parte tenía una videollamada grupal con el resto de las chica de su clase, todas discutían sobre esta situación y se hacen la pregunta que seguro ustedes leyendo esto tambien se estan haciendo ¿Con quien terminaran emparejadas?

—Yo digo que Hagakure y Shoji-kun terminaran juntos—Como era de esperarse Mina ya estaba atacando a sus compañeras con sus "Ships" dementes—Y sin duda Kyo-chan estará con Denki, se ven tan lindos juntos—Ante sus palabras tanto la chica invisible como la joven de Quirk auditivo estallaron en la llamada.

—¿Y qué dices de ti misma Mina-chan?—Tsu intervino mientras se ponía un dedo a la boca en un gesto pensativo—Apuesto que Kirishima-chan y tu terminaran emparejados—Ante sus palabras la de piel rosada se levantó de su lugar con emoción.

—¡¿Tu crees?! Porque el es cool y super fuerte, siempre me he preguntado si me quiere invitar a salir o es que solo es muy tonto—Parecía que sus intentos de hacerla enojar no funcionaban en lo más mínimo.

—¿Y qué dicen de mi? ¿Con quien creen que yo?—Todas vieron con total incredulidad a Ochako cuando comenzó a hablar, pero de genuina incredulidad a sus palabras—…¿Que?—

—Ochako-chan, es bastante obvio kero...—Tsuyu sentia que debia darle una palmada en la frente a la chica.

—No cabe duda que el único para ti es—Yaoyorozu encogió los hombros suavemente.

—Midoriya—Fue la convergencia de respuestas causando que la de Quirk gravitatorio comenzará a flotar de manera sorpresiva.

—¡¿Porque creen eso?!—Risas generales, sin duda era el único para ella.

Al dia siguiente…

Los alumnos de la U.A. se reúnen para un nuevo dia de clases, los jóvenes que vivían en los dormitorios la tenian mucho mas fácil en esos casos salvo los que, como Iida, pedían permisos para ir con sus familias cada cierto par de días pero la calma usual matutina había sido alterada por algo que cambiaría muchísimas vidas: Mei Hatsune coloco los resultados en vivo y a todo color.

—¡Pasen, pasen y conozcan al amor de su vida!—Decía ella, sin haberse dado cuenta del desperfecto de su equipo pues al llegar la mañana el agua se había secado y el computador que procesaba la información marcaba 100% sin error alguno.

—Comienzo a pensar que esto quizá no sea buena idea...—Murmuró el heredero del One For All, a su lado Iida Tenya esperaba por igual su turno de acercarse a las tan deseadas listas que no paraban de ser objeto de miradas que buscaban sus nombres.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero como comprometidos héroes que somos no podemos faltar a nuestra palabra—Parte de sí estaba muriendo de curiosidad por lo que sin mas tomo a Deku de los hombros viéndolo fijamente—A veces un hombre debe dar pasos hacia lo desconocido, sin saber que podrá encontrar delante compañero Midoriya—Ante esas palabras Kirishima que no estaba lejos alzó la mano con convicción.

—¡Bien dicho, sin miedo Iida!—El pelirrojo le apoyaba totalmente—¡Como hombres!—Jalo a Bakugo del cuello que le importaba, en sus palabras, una reverenda mierda lo que pasará allí, el ya se iba a pasar de largo pero su mejor amigo terminó llevándoselo de corbata.

—¡Suéltame de una puta vez Kirishima, carajo!—Seguía maldiciendo mientras los jóvenes hombres del grupo 1-A se acercaban y comenzaban a leer.

—Midoriya Izuku...—Comenzó a leer su propio nombre, siguió el rastro de puntos hasta el nombre de su chica ideal—...Esto no...—

—...—Todoroki no podía hablar.

—¡Hahahahaha!—Kirishima estaba que se moría de la risa viendo los nombres ajenos pero cuando vio el suyo propio se quedó en silencio completamente.

—¡Que demonios!—Kaminari parecía no ser el único infeliz por la situación.

—…¿Quien putas mierdas es Yaoyorozu?—

Midoriya Izuku…...Tsuyu Asui  
Tenya Iida….…..Itsuka Kendo  
Kaminari Denki….…..Ashido Mina  
Todoroki Shouto…..Uraraka Ochako  
Bakugo Katsuki…..Yaoyorozu Momo  
Kirishima Eijiro….…..Jiro Kyoka  
Monoma Neito…..Hagakure Toru

Y las listas seguian y seguian mostrando nombre tras nombre en parejas simplemente extrañas en ocasiones.

—¡¿Asui-san?!—Midoriya pegó un salto que parecía podría subir un árbol de sorpresa.

—¡¿Mina?! ¡Pero si es mi mejor amiga!—Denki no se creía semejante cosa.

—…¿Uraraka?—Esto era incómodo ¿No era ella la chica que le gustaba a Midoriya? ¿Su mejor/único amigo?...Además—…¿Yaoyorozu con…?—Giro el rostro sorprendido, Bakugo tenía cara de que le importaba una mierda la situación.

—¡Denki traidor y mal amigo! ¡Eso no es de hombres!—Kirishima no podía creer que uno de sus tres mejores amigos en el mundo le había traicionado de semejante forma...Aunque pensándolo bien él hizo lo mismo pues de ver con quien le toco casi le da un infarto.

—¡¿Una chica de la clase A?! ¡¿Que clase de estafa es esta?!—Neito no tardó en saltar de su sitio, apuntando acusadoramente a Mei que solo se frotaba las manos lentamente viendo el fruto de su trabajo unir parejas perfectas...Según ella.

—Miralo por el lado amable—Comentó Hiryu, uno de los jóvenes de la clase 1-B buscando evitar que el rubio hiciera un desastre—¡Es tu oportunidad de demostrar que eres mejor que los chicos de la clase A al ganar su corazón!—Y con esas palabras Monoma hizo lo que todo mundo pensó era imposible...Se quedó callado.

" _Mejor que la clase A, mejor que la clase A, mejor... mejor... mejor… —_

Esto se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza antes que su sonrisa mezquina volviera a él apuntando a los chicos de la Clase 1-A que seguían en shock, la mayoría, por sus resultados.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Los chicos de la clase A son tan obtusos en el amor que las pobres chicas de la clase A tienen que buscar en grados "inferiores"? ¡Parece que otros son los inferiores, no es así?—

—¡¿Que dijiste extra de los extras?!—Bakugo explotó al instante dando un par de pasos hacia el, ya tenia suficiente con todo ese ruido matutino como para aparte soportar al chico con complejo de inferioridad de la otra clase.

—¡Solo digo la verdad! ¡Inferior, Inferior, inferior!—

—¡Basta, te vas a morir!—Pero justo antes de que se comenzaran a golpear.

—Ya callate Monoma—Un duro golpe directo a la nuca bastó para detenerlo mientras que a Bakugo una firme mano le detuvo de ponerse como terrorista.

—¡Bakugo, sesa está comportamiento infantil!—Y entonces se vieron…

Ella, tan radiante como el sol de la mañana cuando salía a correr para ejercitarse. El, tan refinado como esos personajes clasicos de peliculas antiguas, ¿Como era que jamás se habían visto antes? Quizá lo hicieron, ¿Pero porque jamás hablaron? ¡Misterios del anime!

—¡Tenya, Iida Tenya presidente de la clase 1-A!—El joven de gafas no tardó en presentarse, extendiendo primero la mano que aun sujetaba a Bakugo pero tras considerarlo le ofreció la otra en lugar...Aún sin soltar a Bakugo que solo veía la escena con cara de "¿Que mierda?"

—Itsuka..Itsuka Kendo, presidenta de la clase 1-B—Palabras mágicas que hicieron click en ellos ¿Ambos eran presidentes de su clase? ¿Ambos mantenían el orden de una bola de desadaptados sociales que llamaban compañeros de clase? ¿Era esto amor a primera Mei demente?

Y mientras se iniciaba el romance más nerd de la historia, los de otros grados por igual veían sus resultados sorprendiendo a más de uno…

—No...No...No pu..pu...—Tamaki se había quedado trabado, encontró su resultado y el ver con quien fue "emparejado" sin duda hizo que valiera la pena el haber sido forzado a participar en esta actividad infernalmente vergonzosa.

 _Amajiki Tamaki…Hado Nejire._

Trago saliva por octava vez en seis minutos, no podia creerlo…¿Nejire? ¡Pero si eran amigos! Amigos desde primer grado, amigos que siempre se apoyaban, su amiga más cercana después de Mirio que era prácticamente su hermano, habían arriesgado la vida el uno por el otro habían...Habían…

—Oh Dios...—Murmuró girandose lentamente solo para ver a una Nejire que le veía con las mejillas sonrojadas, casi se le boto el corazón de fuera—¡Hado-san!—

—¡Amajiki-kun! ¿No es un dia hermoso para el amor?—Pregunto con esos ojitos de ilusión que podrían derretir el más frío de los glaciares, el pelinegro se pegó hacia atrás cubriendo sus resultados con la cabeza.

—Yo...Yo...Yo...—Seguro ella ya había visto los resultados y pensaba que eran el uno para el otro, es decir el no pensaba precisamente diferente pero...Era Tamaki, no iba solo a tomarla en brazos, llamarle nena y besarle como si fuera el final de una película romántica—¿S...Si?—Fue lo mejor que pudo contestar. Ella tomó sus manos de golpe.

—Era la última persona que pensé me podría gustar…¿Pero sabes? Tras ver el nombre en el papel me di cuenta de que...Quizá si me gusta un poco—Bajo la mirada, un poco mas sonrojada que antes y ahora sí que se le saldría el alma al contrario.

—Hado-san...Yo...—

—Amajiki-kun…¿Crees que sea correcto arriesgar una amistad por un sentimiento que no conoces?—Su cabeza gritaba "Si, si, si" pero era obvio que el no lo decía.

—Yo...No...No lo—

—Y es que…¿Quién si no Togata-kun?—¿Escucharon eso? Es el ruido de un corazón haciendo kaboom.

El pelinegro se quedo como piedra, sin darle un segundo para decir más se giró buscando el nombre de la chica y el resultado lo dejó petrificado.

 _Hado Nejire…Togata Mirio._

—…¿Que?—

—¡Chicos!—Y hablando del Rey de Roma este aparece sujetando un pedazo de papel, parecía ser una de las listas—¡¿Pueden creer esto?!—Se carcajeó mientras agitaba más el papel—¡Es una tonteria!—Y soltó otra de sus joviales risas usuales.

—¿Que tiene de gracioso Togata-kun?—Nejire la instante inflo las mejillas con total molestia pues consideraba insultante que al haber sido emparejado con ella tomara esto como un juego.

—Oh vamos, ¿En serio? ¿Crees que esto sea real? ¡Es una broma seguramente!—Una risa mas—¿No lo crees Tamaki?—El pelinegro solo veía a una esquina con un aura negra rodeando su cabeza.

—Es una broma cruel...—Fue su única respuesta mientras se hundia mas y mas en la desesperanza, no sólo le habían hecho ilusionarse sino que ahora debía competir contra Mirio…¡Mirio siempre gana, es Mirio demonios!

—No, no es una broma cruel. ¡Togata-kun, debes aceptar tus sentimientos!—Le apuntó al rostro de forma acusadora—No juegues con los sentimientos de alguien que...Que...Que quizá te quiere como mas que un amigo—Murmuró lo último por lo bajo, avergonzada obviamente.

—…¿Tu crees eso?...—Vio el papel una vez más, quizá no estaba del todo equivocada...Eran años dedicándose a ser un héroe, tantos años buscando cumplir ese sueño y ahora que podía pensar un poco mas como adolescente, como humano mas bien, quiza si ignoro sentimientos que por años estuvieron guardados hacia alguien delante suyo y que jamás noto—Pues…¿No sería raro?—Pregunto a la chica que solo negó con la cabeza.

—Sería peor que esos sentimientos se guarden y se terminen perdiendo en el olvido—Nota mental para Tamaki: No prestarle libros de poesía a Nejire de nuevo, se pone dramática.

—Pero...Yo jamás me consideré gay—Encogió los hombros, los otros dos integrantes de los "Big 3" se quedaron congelados cual piedras, Mirio entonces mostró la papeleta confirmando sus aterradoras sospechas.

 _Togata Mirio…Amajiki Tamaki._

—¡Pero si a mi me aparece Hado-san!—Tamaki explotó mostrando su papeleta, los tres grandes se vieron entre si...Asi que era una regla de tres aparentemente.

—¡Hatsune!—Se dejó escuchar el grito de no uno sino de los tres mientras buscaban a la chica de ojos Zoom.

Las chicas de la clase 1-A seguían en shock por sus resultados, unas más que las otras claro estaba.

—¡Esto no puede ser! ¡¿De todos los hombres me tenia que tocar mi mejor amigo?! ¡Eso es casi incesto!—Mina lloriqueaba en el suelo dándole golpes a este una y otra vez.

—To...To…¿Todoroki-kun?—Uraraka era de las que menos podía creerlo, es decir, Todoroki podía ser el sueño de casi cualquier chica (Vease el 90% de las mujeres que ven este anime) pero ella tenía ojos para otra persona...Una persona que ahora estaba emparejada ¡Con su mejor amiga del curso!

—¿Midoriya-chan?...No lo esperaba, kero—Tsuyu no parecía sorprendida, tampoco interesada...Era difícil comprender esa mente compleja suya.

—Kirishima es un gritón, esto es una tontería—Jiro le resto importancia desde el vamos, no quería nada con esa ridícula prueba de parejas desde el comienzo y mucho menos ahora.

—¿Bakugo-san es...mi media naranja?—Momo por su parte vaya que se creía lo que estaba leyendo, no era extraño pues tenía plena confianza en la ciencia implicada detrás de esta súbita pero seguramente acertada elección.

—¿Pero quien es Neito-san?—Hagakure no podía ponerle rostro al nombre que leía en la papeleta, era extraño pues lo había visto un par de veces.

—Es el chico gritón del grupo B, ese que siempre se queja sobre nuestro grupo—Explicó la joven de Quirk sonoro causando que la invisible suspirara.

—Seguro se la pasara quejándose que yo sea de la clase A—Pero para su sorpresa, y de todos los presentes, la chica se topó con un ramo de rosas rojas envueltas elegantemente así como con una galante sonrisa del "Ladrón fantasma" del grupo B.

—Mia Bella—Como Aoyama ya tenía demasiado usado el francés el joven rubio decidió inclinarse por el italiano.

—...Aunque podría equivocarme—Y tomó las flores más que contenta antes de abrazarse al brazo que el joven le ofrecía con toda cortesía.

—Permíteme escoltarte a tu clase, seguro que ningún chico de la Clase A tiene este nivel de modales, a partir de mañana te traeré el almuerzo, no puedo permitir que la chica más bella de la Academia coma con el resto de los mundanos—Las chicas no podían creer tanta palabrería suya, Hagakure por su parte estaba encantada por tanto halago al punto de no notar que le llamo "Bella" cuando...Pues era invisible.

 **Para quien se lo esté preguntando...Si, esta historia es mas comedia que romance como tal y los "Ships" raros que ven por aquí son meramente cómicos en su mayoría y no serán las "Parejas finales" de esta historia**

 **Pueden lincharme en la caja de comentarios (?)**

 **¡Plus! ¡Ultra!**


	2. Chapter 2

Las quejas contra Hatsune no tardaron en lo mínimo, de hecho habían sido relativamente pocas para lo que uno podría esperar puesto que muchos de los emparejamientos "ideales", como ella los describe, parecían haber sido hechos por el fandom más demencial jamás inventado...Apreciese la ironía.

—Escuchen todos y cada uno de ustedes—La joven inventora alzó las manos buscando apaciguar todos los gritos y quejas que se proferian en su contra, cuando el silencio reino de nueva cuenta es que suspiro pesadamente poniéndose las manos a las caderas—Yo jamás me equivoco, mi Baby ha determinado que ustedes son parejas ideales al 100% y eso no se puede cambiar—La arrogancia era fuerte en ella, aunque sus resultados le permiten darse esos "lujos"—Así que menos quejas y más romance, que muchas otras personas no están de lloronas—Apuntó con su pulgar a las otras docenas y docenas de parejas formadas de forma efectiva por su querido invento.

—¡Pero me pusiste con mi mejor amiga!—Kaminari fue el primero en saltar apuntando a su rosada compañera que por igual le apuntó a el.

—¡Este tipo es casi mi hermano!—Se defendió al instante.

—Pues bienvenidos a Juego de Tronos—Mei nerd es nerd.

—¡A nosotros nos pusiste de a tres!—Que Nejire Hado perdiera los estribos no era algo común, su personalidad siempre burbujeante y feliz era algo estándar en la chica pero el haber sido puesta en medio de sus dos mejores amigos definitivamente no era algo fácil de contener.

—¿Es mi culpa que sean tan ideales? ¡Es culpa suya!—Le apuntó a la de grado superior demostrando el poco aprecio que le tenía a su brillante vida—Ustedes son perfectos uno para el otro ,para el otro, para el otro y eso significa que mi Baby ha determinado que la única relación lógica y saludable será…¡Un trio!—A veces parecía que Mei no razonaba lo que iba a decir antes de decirlo aparentemente—Y ahora si me disculpan…¡Tengo clases!—De su bolsillo saco una bomba de humo que al chocar contra el suelo genero la ya conocida distracción para permitirle escapar.

—¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!—Pero ya era demasiado tarde: Se había escapado, ¿Como podía ser tan rápida con ese enorme par de...botas?

El ambiente en la U.A. se torno bastante extraño después de lo acontecido, muchas parejas comenzaron a formarse rápidamente dejando ver así la efectividad del aparato inventado por Mei que, a pesar de todo, parecía no estar tan loca como sus excentricidades dejaban ver. El mayor problema estaba claro en la clase 1-A puesto que las parejas allí formadas no parecían ser tan ideales como las que abundaban en el resto de la escuela.

—Sigo sin creerme esto—Uraraka mantenía su cabeza pegada a su escritorio con aire de total derrota, parecía ser la única mujer en el mundo que estaba triste de tener a Todoroki Shouto como su pareja ideal.

—No te sientas mal, Ochako-chan kero—Un par de amables palmadas a la espalda buscaron apaciguar su dolor, claro estaba que la joven con Quirk antigravedad solo atino a ver de mala manera a la "traidora" que era su amiga anfibia puesto que le había robado a, quien ella consideraba, su pareja ideal.

— _¡¿Que estoy pensando?! ¡Tsu-chan es mi amiga!_ —Se recrimino a sí misma por pensar de manera tan despectiva de un ser noble como Tsuyu, revolvió sus cabellos con violencia antes de tomarle las manos a la contraria que mantenía su rostro estoico como siempre—¡Lo siento Tsu-chan!—Lágrimas de arrepentimiento escapaban de sus ojos.

—…¿Kero?—Por su parte la joven Asui no entendía nada.

—Por amor a Dios, relajate Uraraka—La siempre severa voz de Kyoka llamó la atención de la joven antigravedad que le vio sin entender el porqué de sus palabras—Esto es solo una tonteria de Hatsume, ¿O es que en serio te crees todas las tonterías que aparecieron en sus boletas?—Su siempre sarcástica voz hizo a Ochako verle con cierta esperanza.

—¿Tu crees eso?—Preguntó con la ilusión que todo fuese solo una gran mentira.

—Claro que sí, ¿O a quien has visto con la "Pareja perfecta" que le tocó?—Y como si alguna deidad quisiera callarla: Por la puerta entró la primera respuesta.

—¡Eres muy atento Neito-kun!—La joven invisible de la clase 1-A era escoltada del antebrazo por su "pareja ideal" cómo fue descrita por Hatsume, ese detestable chico de la clase B que...De hecho sonreía con dulzura hacia la chica.

—La mejor chica merece solo lo mejor, una sonrisa como la tuya debe ser protegida de todas las cosas—Decía mientras su mano libre pasaba por su rostro acomodando su cabello, ambos prácticamente lanzaban brillos de tan felices que lucían (O sonaban en el caso de Hagakure) dejando a más de uno sorprendido por la actitud del chico rubio.

—Pero Neito-kun tu no puedes ver mi sonrisa—Puntualizo lo obvio, pero solo dijo esto el muchacho la tomó de las mejillas para verle a...Bueno, para poner la vista en dirección exacta a donde sus ojos se supone que estaban.

—Por eso tu sonrisa es la más hermosa, porque no la veo con mis ojos sino que la siento en mi corazón—Quijadas se fueron al piso ¡¿Qué carajo había pasado con el idiota que les odiaba solo por ser de la clase A?! La chica invisible solo estaba que echaba brillos hasta por sus invisibles codos.

—¡Eres tan lindo!—No había momento en que ella no halagara su buena actitud, mas aun parecía estar tremendamente feliz de que alguien le hablara de tan buena forma siendo que era "invisible", sin chiste intentado, ante la mayoría de los chicos que no fueran Mineta queriendo ver sus bragas.

—Debo retirarme, pues las clases me llaman pero da por hecho que nos veremos para el almuerzo Mia Bella que te he preparado un desayuno digno de ti—Y aparte le preparo la comida, se saco la loteria Invisible Girl—Hasta entonces—Le dejo un beso en una mano antes de dirigirle una envenenada mirada al resto de los chicos de la clase, de esas que eran más esperables en Monoma Neito.

—No me agrada...—Murmuró Ojiro viendo la escena con cierto recelo, Tokoyami a su lado solo alzo una ceja.

—No creo que...—Pero entonces su fiel alter ego decidió hacer un comentario.

—¡Es tu rival del amor, deberías destruirlo!—Dark Shadow aparecio de la nada ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte de su amo mientras el rubio de cola solo parpadeo antes de sonrojarse fuertemente.

—Yo no, no lo decía por eso, es decir, Hagakure es...Yo...Es...—Trato de decir algo coherente pero su cerebro no estaba a favor de la idea pues solo lanzaba balbuceos al azar tratando de explicar el porque le disgustaba el acercamiento de Neito a Toru.

—...Bueno, uno de quinientos acertó, no es como si—Mientras decía esto por la puerta entró un muy sereno Iida Tenya sorprendiendo a sus compañeros pues generalmente era el primero en llegar.

—Lamento la tardanza, como su delegado debi llegar antes—Aclaro solo de entrar mientras se dirigía hacia sus compañeros Midoriya y Todoroki quienes charlaban, o más bien el peli verde hablaba y el otro escuchaba amenamente.

—Es raro de ti llegar tarde Iida-kun—Comentó el heredero del One For All, por su parte del bicolor no lo admitirá pero igual le increpaba la curiosidad al respecto.

—Me disculpo de nueva cuenta, acompañe a la señorita Kendo a su salón de clases y perdi la nocion del tiempo—Extrañamente al mencionar a la chica una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, a este punto incluso el estoico Shouto le vio con interés.

—¿Acaso has tomado el resultado de Hatsume-san como algo serio?—Preguntaba ahora el cabello de brócoli mientras parpadea varias veces sorprendido.

—Sinceramente lo considere algo inverosímil en un principio, pues ella y yo parecíamos personas completamente extrañas uno del otro. Pero mientras mas conversó con Kendo-san más me doy cuenta de lo mucho que tenemos en común: Somos disciplinados, atentos a los demás, buscamos el beneficio común más que el propio, somos delegados de la clase—Mientras el joven Tenya seguía hablando no se podía evitar notar la felicidad que irradiaba, lucía contento como pocas veces...Y eso hizo a Jiro sentirse cada vez más equivocada.

—...Okay, quizá tuvo dos aciertos de quinientos—El destino parecía conspirar para hacerle ver mal aparentemente.

—No creerás que...—Ochako estaba comenzando a sentir pánico ¿Y si todas sus predicciones eran reales? ¿Acaso era Todoroki Shouto su verdadero amor? O más importante aún: ¡¿Tsuyu era el verdadero amor de Deku?!—¡Ya no lo soporto!—Pegó su cabeza contra el escritorio deseando que todo fuera un muy mal sueño.

—Uraraka, cálmate—De nuevo la chica rockera intento ser la voz de la razón entre tanta demencia—Un par de casos no significan que—Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas, por la puerta venía entrando el "Baku Squad" teniendo a su líder por delante, Katsuki no se digno a ver a nadie en específico mientras era seguido por Kirishima que platicaba animadamente con él...O bueno, hablaba y hablaba mientras el rubio cenizo le escuchaba sin decir comentario alguno. Detrás de ellos venía Hanta que parecía estar metido en la conversación con Kirishima, pues a diferencia de Bakugo, si le contestaba ocasionalmente.

El problema para la chica no eran esos tres, no, su problema eran los últimos dos miembros del Squad que entraban al final: Kaminari Denki y Ashido Mina quienes hablaban como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor, el chico tenía a su compañera rodeada por el cuello en un semi abrazo cariñoso. No supo porque, pero ese comportamiento que generalmente era visto como algo común entre dos buenos amigos como lo eran el dúo de tontos le comenzó a causar revoltijo estomacal.

—¿Kyoka-chan?—Tsuyu trato de llamar la atención de la chica que tenía rostro de atestiguar un terrible acto contra la naturaleza, estiró su mano para tocarle el hombro y solo lo hizo la chica un ligero respingo viendo hacia ella.

—¿Eh?..Ah, Tsu-chan—Murmuro aun en un estado pletórico.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó ante esa extraña mirada que tenía, no sentía que fuese específicamente a ella a quien se la dirigía.

—Si, yo solo...—No dijo mas, no sabia exactamente que decir por lo que solo se giró hacia su escritorio—Necesito sentarme, estoy cansada—Y tras esto se alejó de las chicas que le vieron extrañada ante su súbito cambio de personalidad.

—…¿Kero?—Cada día comprendo menos a sus compañeras.

Mientras caminaba la chica de Jacks en los oídos veía una escena que jamás se dio oportunidad de analizar: Después de entrar le duo de la peli rosa y el rubio se sentaron, el chico en su escritorio y la chica sobre este como si no fuese algo importante, por suerte para ella Iida seguía en su ensoñación romántica como para regañarle.

—" _Mirala nada mas, sentándose en su lugar como si no le resaltara sus largas piernas o su enorme busto, la muy_ "—Detuvo sus pensamientos analizando lo que estaba diciendo mentalmente, ¿Acababa de insultar a Ashido solo por ser amiga de Kaminari? Parpadeo varias veces y sin darse cuenta llegó a su lugar dándose un ligero golpe en la espinilla con una de las patas de su silla, maldijo por lo bajo pero para su suerte nadie pareció notarlo.

—¡Hey Kyoka-chan!—Como si no bastara la peli rosa anteriormente mencionada le saludo como siempre: Alegre y efusiva, alzando una mano mientras el rubio a su lado _apenas_ parecía notar su presencia.

—¿Que tal Jiro?—Le saludo por igual el estúpido cerebro de batería que no merecía ni su saludo por estar pegado a la-

—...Hola chicos—Devolvió el saludo mientras cortaba sus pensamientos de odio hacia el Pikachu de la clase, ¿De donde venía todo ese descontento hacia el duo? Siempre los había visto interactuar así, eran mejores amigos y todo mundo lo sabía ¿Porque ahora en específico le resultaba molesto?

—¿Estas bien? Tienes cara que no dormiste—Preguntó la joven de piel rosada mientras se inclinaba para apoyar los codos en sus propias rodillas viendo a la chica de Quirk auditivo que solo puso cara de que, sin querer, decía que se fuera al cuerno.

—Todo bien—Comentó escuetamente, en serio que tenía mala cara...Mas de la usual y el rubio eléctrico lo notaba.

—Hey Jiro, ¿Estas segura que…?—No supo su terminar la frase, sentía que le apuñalaria un ojo o algo parecido.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, Kaminari—Si le hablara un poco más frío ella sola podría solucionar el problema del calentamiento global seguramente.

—Eh, okay, lo lamento...—Murmuró un tanto desanimado ante esas bastante secas palabras de la contraria, Mina noto al instante del decaimiento del rubio y no tardó en apoyar un codo sobre su cabeza.

—Seguro le dijiste algo tonto y le hiciste enojar, no tienes tacto con las mujeres Denki-chu—Trato de animarlo un poco causando una ligera sonrisa en el rubio.

.—Si me sigues llamando así un día de estos te electrocutare de verdad, Pinkie Pie—Bromeó antes de picarle un costado de forma burlona causándole cosquillas, acto que terminó con el joven de electrica personalidad atacando a su amiga con rápidas cosquillas a los costillares.

—¡No, no basta!—Pego carcajada tras tras carcajada antes sus cosquillas, agitando las piernas de forma exagerada. Claro estaba que esto fue aprovechado por cierto muchacho de un metro de altura para sacar su teléfono y tomar varias rápidas fotos de la ropa interior de la rosadita que al notarlo se levantó de un tirón—¡Mineta, dame ese móvil!—Se lanzó tras este pero extrañamente le evadio con facilidad, la perversión le daba poderes.

—¡Nunca, estas fotos irán directo a mi blog!—Dijo con emoción, por una buena razón el sistema emparejador de Mei no le puso una pareja ideal, estaba por enviar las fotos pero una mano le cogió la muñeca—¡Denki, traidor!—Le apuntó con la mano libre pues el joven Kaminari le sujetaba con firmeza, este puso una sonrisita y de sus dedos brotaron chispas eléctricas.

—Normalmente no diría nada, pero creo que acordamos que Mina estaba fuera de los límites—Y entonces liberó un chispazo que terminó por partirle la pantalla al móvil de Mineta, este solo lloro mientras incontables horas de espionaje se veían perdidas para siempre.

—¡Mi trabajo de toda la semana!—Tras ser liberado cayó al suelo, arrodillado, mientras veía su móvil sin utilidad—¡Me las pagaras Denki, crei que eramos amigos!—Y claro que lo eran, Denki no era una blanca palomita, eso era más que obvio, pero tenía un poco mas de control que Grape Juice.

—¡Denki-chu, eres mi héroe!—Ashido le salto encima, abrazándolo por el cuello en una exagerada reacción antes de besarle la mejilla de forma tronada, incluso le dejó la marca de su pintalabios.

Y toda esta escena sería adorable...Si no fuera porque Jiro literalmente rasguñaba su asiento dejando que sus uñas rasgaran la madera de forma sonora, ¡Maldito mal nacido hijo de la-!

—Te gusta el electro-tarado ¿No?—Ante la pregunta la chica dejo su ataque de ira y se giró hacia quien había dicho semejantes palabras...No era lo que esperaba pues a su lado estaba Bakugo Katsuki que solo veía su móvil con desinterés.

—¿De qué _demonios_ estás hablando?—Acentuó la palabra maldicienta buscando darle a entender que no era así...Pero fallando y fallando bastante.

—Ya me escuchaste IPod—No se repetiría, no le gustaba hacerlo.

—No, no me—Tampoco quería decirlo, sabía que se sonrojaria y odiaba eso—Eso, no veo de donde sacas tan tonta idea—Busco sonar lo mas madura posible, dejando sin dudas al cenizo pero este no le volteaba a ver siquiera.

—Como tu digas, pero si sigues haciéndote la idiota el trasero de batería se conseguirá a otra chica y tu acabaras como estúpida viéndolo feliz—Esto ya daba miedo, ¿Quién era ese y que hizo con Bakugo? No solo daba miedo que se preocupara por otros, sino el hecho de que diera consejos que sonaban buenos y lógicos.

—No me interesa lo que haga Kaminari con su situación sentimental, muchas gracias—Comento lo último de forma claramente sarcástica pero de nuevo no obtuvo reacción alguna del contrario.

—Como digas—No le daria mas atencion la tema.

—Hablo en serio—Era difícil saber si intentaba convencerlo a el...O a ella misma, por su parte Katsuki respondió con un escueto "Aja" mientras seguía revisando las noticias en el móvil.

Mientras tanto Yaoyorozu observaba fijamente al joven de ojos rojizos desde su asiento, trataba de encontrarle el atractivo desde cualquier punto posible, no era que fuese feo pues eso definitivamente no era, pero sin contar una apariencia decente no encontraba nada atrayente en él: Era grosero, mal hablado, no respetaba a nadie que no fuese él mismo, tenía tendencias violentas como Midoriya podría escribir un libro al respecto, sus cualidades buenas no pasaban de ser un buen estudiante, al menos en cuanto a notas, y un gran héroe en potencia pues su desempeño en batalla seguramente sería inigualable si se quitaba a Todoroki de la ecuación...Todoroki, pensándolo bien el chico de mitad un color y mitad de otro era mucho más atrayente a sus ojos, ¿Sería la misteriosa mirada que ponía? ¿O ese tono sereno que siempre le profería calma?

—" _Me siento confundida, la ciencia dice una cosa pero mi instinto otra...Piensa bien Momo: ¿Quien tiene la razón?"_ —La chica tenía un severo debate interno al respeto, no era que estuviera _enamorada_ de Todoroki, solo sentia un pequeño "crush" por el, algo fácil de entender basados en las experiencias que tenían uno con el otro y Yaoyorozu no era una chiquilla tonta que no supiera de sentimientos como para no comprender esa emoción. Ahora, ¿En qué momento una cosa llevaba a la otra? Eso era donde no tenía experiencia y la incertidumbre la mataba.

—Yaoyorozu...Yaoyorozu...Yaoyorozu—Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado como uno de los dos objetos de confusión en su cerebro le había estado hablando, en este caso siendo su vecino de asiento: Todoroki Shouto. Tras un par mas de repeticiones la chica parpadeó, como si su burbuja de pensamiento y aislación social se reventara al fin.

—¿Eh?...—Cayó en cuenta de quien le hablaba y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa apenada—Lo lamento, estaba distraída…¿En que te puedo ayudar, Todoroki-san?—Momo siempre se sorprendía de lo impasible que podía verse ese muchacho, como una fina estatua de mármol que apenas movía los labios para comunicarse.

—Tenías la mirada perdida—Fue lo único que dijo y aunque estuviera entre líneas ella podía leer el "Y me preocupe" faltante en la oración, negando con la cabeza ella hablo de nueva cuenta.

—Veía hacia Bakugo-san—Con solo decir esas tres simples palabras (Más el sufijo respetuoso) se pudo apreciar un muy ligero temblor en los ojos del muchacho, eso la sorprendió pues si bien parecería un mero menguar común en cualquier persona no lo era en el de ojos heterocromáticos, ella había aprendido a leerlo, leer las pequeñas señas de lo que él sentía y eso solo significaba algo: Coraje, el mismo que tenía cuando alguien mencionaba al actual héroe número uno Endeavour, el mismo cuando alguien mencionaba la Liga de Villanos y sobre todo a aquel conocido como "Dabi" que parecía tener una rencilla personal contra la familia del medio albino—¿Sucede algo Todoroki-san…? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, si así lo deseas—Siempre le ofrecía un oído amistoso para escuchar sus problemas.

—No es nada—Sabía que era algo, pero nunca le gustó presionarlo para buscar respuestas y prefería dejar que él mismo decidiera cuando era el momento de abrirse—¿Porque veías a Bakugo?—Intento cambiar el tema, pensó la chica.

—He analizado muchas veces en mi cabeza el porque la máquina de Hatsume-san me ha emparejado con el, pero sigo sin encontrar respuesta—Extrañamente sentía que la tensión del chico había bajado, como si los músculos de su rostro recuperaran algo de sensibilidad, solo un poco—Comienzo a pensar que no seríamos compatibles en nada—Y con eso casi parecia que hasta podria sonreir.

—Hasta las máquinas pueden equivocarse, ¿No?—Allí parecía querer convencerse más a sí mismo que a ella, pero Momo no parecía notar este hecho y no se le podía culpar por el siempre sereno tono del muchacho.

—Supongo que si...—Suspiro recargándose en su silla, un gesto un tanto dramático de su parte sin duda alguna mientras el contrario se sentía más relajado pues todo estaba en orden ahora—Aunque...—¿Porque tuvo que decir eso?—Viendo como Monoma-san ha mejorado su personalidad o lo feliz que Iida-san se encuentra por su floreciente romance ¡E incluso como Kaminari-san paso de pervertido a protector!—Se puso una mano al pecho de forma fastuosa—Yo se que en el fondo Bakugo-san también puede ser un príncipe azul, solo necesita la guía apropiada y yo pienso ayudarle—Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

—Esto debe ser una broma...—Murmuró por lo bajo pues ni él se podía creer lo que la chica decía.

Mientras tanto, nuestro protagonista de la serie no sabia que hacer, había logrado pasar toda la mañana charlando con alguien buscando distraer su mente pero tras que Todoroki desapareciendo de forma completamente aleatoria (Básicamente cuando el muchacho notó como Yaoyorozu tenía la mirada fija en Katsuki) y ahora estaba solo...Con sus pensamientos.

—" _¿Asui-san? ¿Porque tenía que ser Asui-san? Digo, no me desagrada la idea, ella es una gran amiga, confiable y servicial ademas que tiene nervios de acero que en más de una ocasión me han salvado la vida pero en el fondo es de buen corazón. Y aunque pense que los resultados de la maquina de Hatsume-san parecían ser equivocados multiples resultados sorpresivos han demostrado que quizá esté en lo correcto, ¿Pero esto significa que he estado equivocado con Uraraka-san todo este tiempo? Digo, es claro que ella me gusta, pero no se si me gusta-gusta o si solo me gusta. La pregunta aplica para Asui-san también ¿Ella me gusta-gusta? ¿O podría desarrollar más nuestra relación? La pregunta yace en_ —

...Creo que entienden el concepto: El chico es un lelo y no sabe qué pensar de sus resultados por lo que se torturaba mentalmente con la búsqueda de una respuesta imposible.

—¡Callate la puta boca Deku!—Parecía no haber notado cuando comenzó a murmurar cosas al azar causándole un típico coraje a su viejo "amigo" de la escuela secundaria que se giró con el rostro lleno de coraje, suerte tuvo que éste no le reventara la cara de una explosión allí mismo.

—¡Lo siento Kacchan!—Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, técnicamente no había hecho nada malo pero para el terrorista de preparatoria todo lo que él hacía estaba mal y ameritaba que muriera.

—Silencio Bakugo—Por la puerta principal venía entrando su profesor, el ídolo de los hombres y adorado por las mujeres: Shota Aizawa, Eraserhead.

—Me las pagaras por esto...—Masculló por lo bajo mientras el joven cabeza de brócoli se preguntaba ¿Qué hizo para provocar su ira ahora? Bueno, no era novedad el coraje de Kacchan.

—Está próximo su examen de medio curso, como saben este representa un 25% de la nota final—Llegó con todo su profesor puesto que de solo decir esto la mayoría se puso tremendamente tenso, en especial los que eran de notas más bajas y ese 25% podría representar la diferencia entre vivir otro semestre o morir en el trayecto—Formaran escuadrones de cuatro personas, esta vez los dejaremos hacerlo a su manera, pero recuerden bien el pensar con inteligencia como armar sus escuadrones pues no les daremos mas detalle del examen asi que deberan pensar con la cabeza fría si quieren tener respuesta para todas las situaciones posibles que se les puedan presentar—Eso era un cambio bastante importante, usualmente se les asignaba un compañero o compañera basados en la predisposición de los profesores de desarrollar sus habilidades, ahora dependería de ellos mismos el seleccionar a las personas apropiadas.

Como era de esperarse los miembros más habilidosos serían los más peleados ¿Quién no querría tener a un Todoroki o a un Bakugo en el equipo? Principalmente al primero pues era la serenidad andante, aun así Aizawa les prohibió armar sus escuadrones todavía puesto que daría una clase primero y después les daría media hora para hacerse pedazos en cuanto a reunir miembros efectivos para su escuadrón. Mientras el hombre hablaba de espaldas a ellos y escribía en el pizarrón delante de la clase los jóvenes comenzaban a intercambiar mensajes de texto entre ellos, buscando armar sus equipos desde el vamos.

—"Hermano, ¿Vas conmigo?"—Kirishima mando el mensaje a su mejor amigo.  
—"Jodete"—  
—"¡Lo tomare como un si! ¡Haha!—Múltiples emojis de risa.  
—"¡Jodete!"—Emoji enojado.  
—"¿A quien más metemos en el equipo? ¿Mina? ¿Denki? ¿Hanta?"—  
—"No me importa, quien sea solo será un extra mientras apruebo solo esa mierda.  
Además de eso: ¡Jodete!"—Emoji de explosiones.

Mientras tanto, en otro chat.

—"Bakugo-san, ¿Quisieras ser parte de mi equipo?"—El rubio cenizo vio extrañado el mensaje que tenia guardado como "Cabeza de Palmera"  
—"¿Porque carajo quieres que sea parte de tu equipo? ¡¿Acaso quieres juntarme con el bastardo mitad y mitad?!—La idea de hacer equipo con el joven de Quirk frío y caliente le causaba repulsión.  
—"En lo mínimo, deseo hacer equipo contigo de ser preciso, Kaminari-san y Kyouka-san podrían ser parte de nuestro equipo"—

Bakugo se quedó pensativo, él era talentoso pero sumar las habilidades multivariables de Momo a su equipo así como las capacidades detectoras de Jiro sin duda sería algo útil...El problema era Kaminari, era un tipo útil pero siempre que trabajaban juntos le recordaba como detuvo al tipo de la carne procesada en el examen de licencias provisionales y eso le hacía enfurecer.

—"Bota a Pikachu, le dire al idiota de Kirishima que esté en nuestro equipo, ofrecerá más defensa y es más confiable que el cerebro frito"—A dos lugares de distancia el joven Kaminari pego un estornudo.  
—"Me parece ideal, espero trabajemos de la mejor manera Bakugo-san"—Momo puso una sonrisa en labios, no solo había conseguido adentrarse en esa fortaleza llamada Bakugo sino que además le consiguió a su mejor amiga la oportunidad de acercarse a su "Match ideal" ¡Perfecto!...Excepto que…

—"Yaoyorozu.  
¿Quisieras ser parte de mi equipo? Kaminari e Iida ya han aceptado unirsenos"—Los siempre formales textos por parte de Todoroki sorprendían a la chica, esta le vio de reojo pero negó con una ligera sonrisa.  
—"Lo siento Todoroki-san, lamentablemente Bakugo-san ha aceptado que formemos equipo así que tendré que rechazar tu amable oferta"—Solo noto como el mensaje era leído es que se escuchó el azote de la frente del mitad y mitad contra la mesa de su escritorio—"¡¿Todoroki-san?!"—Le mando el mensaje pero este no se movió de su sitio.

Ochako por su parte veía un mensaje en su pantalla, estaba dudosa de si mandar a Izuku que se uniera a su equipo...Lo que le preocupaba más que nada era el hecho que este no le había mandado un mensaje todavía pidiendo que se uniera a su equipo.

—"Uraraka-san, ¿Tienes equipo?  
Todoroki-kun nos ha convocado a mi y a Kaminari-san para unirnos a él, te exhorto de esta manera que hagas lo mismo pues te extiendo la invitacion  
Atentamente: Iida Tenya."—Ochako suspiro suavemente, el joven presidente de la clase era ridículamente formal...Giró el rostro viéndolo detrás suyo, al menos estaría con un amigo.  
—"¡Claro Iida-kun! Siempre es bueno hacer equipo con…  
Con amigos…"—Muchos emojis de caritas llorando.  
—"¡¿Uraraka-san?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿A que se deben esos gestos de tristeza?  
Atentamente Iida Tenya"—Era momento que Iida demostrara porque era su mejor amigo.

Mientras los demás jóvenes intercambiaban textos el profesor de clase, que veía hacia la pizarra todavía, solo pensaba: ¿Creen que soy idiota y no noto que usan los móviles…?

Iba a repartir castigos como se repartía el pan caliente.


	3. Chapter 3

Las cosas en serio que no podían salir peor.

Solo faltaba que Dabi apareciera y le reventara los ojos con unas pinzas, eso sería ligeramente menos incomodo que ver a Bakugo hablar con Yaoyorozu.

Y no es que el fuera celoso, para nada, Todoroki Shouto no era celoso, no sentía nada parecido a los celos y cualquiera que intentara decir lo contrario se vería equivocado de forma catastrófica. Porque Todoroki Shouto no sentía celos, él era de hielo, inmune a los sentimientos-

—Todoroki-san, estás congelando la mesa—

...O quizá no era _tan_ inmune como pensaba que era. Parpadeo ligeramente viendo su mano que había dejado parte de la mesa con escarcha, entrecerró los ojos sin entender antes de sentir las dubitativas miradas de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Lo lamento, me distraje—Fue su única excusa mientras desaparecía la escarcha con su mano contraria antes de ver hacia Iida que parecía estar fijo en el tema a tratar.

Les habían asignado la hora siguiente para discutir con sus compañeros de equipo las estrategias que podrían utilizar en…Lo que fuese que se les asignará en el proyecto por equipos, el presidente de la clase ya había ideado casi veinte ideas, así como planes de combate en caso de que esto se requiriera aprovechando los excelentes elementos con los que contaban.

—Volviendo a nuestro tópico, Kaminari-kun y Todoroki-kun serán nuestras principales fuerzas de ataque. En caso de ser necesario yo puedo usar la anti gravedad de Ochako-san para ir aún más rápido colocando los discos de Kaminari-kun en posiciones estratégicas y después Todoroki-kun levantara un muro de hielo para aislarnos y dejar a Kaminari-kun liberar todo su poder sin que nos expongamos. Alternativamente Uraraka-san puede hacernos flotar evitando así que tengamos contacto con el suelo y al no hacer "Tierra" no podríamos ser alcanzados por la descarga de Kaminari-kun—Increíble plan, brillante...Pero, muy irónicamente, solo Kaminari le hacía caso.

—¡Viejo, que buenas ideas! —El rubio de hecho tomaba apuntes de estas pues lo que fuese para no dañar a otros le venía genial, además que al haber sido botado del equipo de Bakugo y después del de Mina quería vengarse de los demás pateándoles el trasero.

—… ¡Ochako-san! —El de lentes llamó la atención de su compañera que estaba perdida en una nube de celos al ver como su Naruto peliverde conversando animadamente con sus compañeros de equipo, Ashido Mina, Sero Hanta y sobre todo Asui Tsuyu, aunque esta última no parecía particularmente animada.

—¿Eh? Lo siento—La chica suspiro derrotada pegando su frente al banco frente a ella—Mi mente está en las nubes...—Por suerte para ella...Estaba en el mismo equipo con los tres hombres más obtusos en el amor, así que ninguno noto su verdadero pesar.

—Relájate Ocha-chan, tenemos a Todobroski en el equipo, esto está arreglado—El rubio del equipo agito sus manos sin preocupación alguna.

—¿Ocha-chan? —

—¿. . .Todobroski? —

Ninguno comprendía el porqué del apodo, pero no parecía ofensivo así que... ¿Estaba bien?

—Concuerdo con el compañero Kaminari-kun, nuestro equipo reúne a las mejores personas en casi todos los campos y deberemos salir victoriosos de esta—Pero su discurso fue cortado por la campana que señalaba la hora de la comida—. . . Lo siento, debo retirarme—Se levantó en un instante, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo a una velocidad que parecía usaba su Recipro Burst, dejando solo una estela de humo.

—. . . ¿Y a él que le pasa? —Pregunto Denki antes de ver como Ochako y Shouto se levantaban e iban por sus lados— . . . ¿Vamos equipo? —Pegó su frente a la banca delante suyo, algo le decía que tener al más fuerte y al más organizado no le ayudarían a pasar esa clase—Me voy a morir...—Lloriqueo de forma dramática. El resto de los equipos se levantó por igual para ir a la hora de comida.

—Idiota...—Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kyoka pues como siempre el rubio eléctrico hacia un drama innecesario, suspiro acercándose a él dispuesta a invitarlo a comer con ella, ya que Momo planeaba irse con Bakugo para intentar estrechar lazos con el de cabellos cenizos—Hey Kam-

—¡Denki-chu! —Un súper codazo a la espalda hizo la cabeza del héroe eléctrico darse contra la mesa, aparte que el codazo en sí dolió muchísimo.

—¡Mina! ¡¿Qué demonios?!—Se quejó acariciándose la frente con una mano y la nuca con la otra mientras la de piel rosada se carcajeaba de lo lindo.

—Te veía aburrido, así que pensé un buen súper codazo de Mina te despertaría las ganas de vivir ¿Funcionó? —Preguntó apoyándose en la cabeza de este con el antebrazo.

—Si lo dices porque casi me rompes una vértebra del cuello, entonces sí—Se quejó antes de sentir un pecho de la contraria en el rostro—Y quítame las bobees de la cara—Se hizo de lado, pero extrañamente no parecía apenado de esto.

—Eres el único hombre en el mundo que le dejó estar cerca de mis nenas y te atreves a rechazarlas, me dueles Denki-chu—Se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras acomodaba la otra en pose dramática.

—Pero Mina María, debemos ocultar nuestro amor del mundo—Se levantó de golpe hablando en un tono ridículamente dramático.

—¡Denki Darío! ¡Yo no temo que el mundo sepa que te amo! —La chica giró sobre sus talones siguiendo la novela.

—¡Pero tu padre no acepta lo nuestro! —Nota para Aizawa, que seguía en el salón de clases, cortarles el cable en el dormitorio, que los más tarados de la clase vieran novelas colombianas a las dos de la mañana no era bueno.

—¡Deberá hacerlo, por qué! —Media vuelta de nuevo mientras se sujeta la barriga—¡Estoy embarazada y el bebé es tuyo! —Y Denki hizo con los labios el sonido de "Chan, chan, chan" para acentuar el dramatismo.

—Eso no es un bebe, solo estas gorda—Se mofo ganándose un chillido de la ajena.

—¡¿Cómo osas decir eso Denki Kaminari?!—Sin más sacó de su bolso un guante blanco y le pegó una bofetada, no, no con el guante sino con la mano—¡Te reto a un duelo! —

—¡Debes golpear con el guante, no con la mano! —Maldijo acariciándose el área impactada.

—¡Así lo hizo el conejo gracioso de las caricaturas! —Era su mejor argumento.

—¡Pero tú no eres Bugs Bunny ni yo el pato Lucas! —Luego se le acercó a la cara—¡Y eresssss despreciable! —Dejo salir saliva al raspar la S de forma más que clara.

—¡Eres un asco! ¡Te lanzare baba ácida a ver si muy gracioso! —Amenazaba mostrando sus manos cubiertas del viscoso líquido corrosivo.

—¡Si me derrites otra camisa te juro que te mato! —De sus manos brotaban chispas eléctricas.

" _Otra camisa...Otra camisa...Otra..._ _ **Otra**_ _…_ "

Trato con todas sus fuerzas de no hiperventilar, ¡¿Como que le había derretido una camisa?! ¡¿Bajo qué contexto eso era apropiado?! ¡Era un malnacido hijo de la-!

—¡Jiro, dile a Mina que! —Pero antes que el rubio siguiera hablando una mano le reventó la cara de una sonora bofetada—¡¿Pero porque fue eso?!—Gritó sorprendido por el impacto, la rosadita por igual se quedó en shock por esto y la misma Jiro no supo porque le surgió el impulso de golpear al rubiales.

—...Por...—Maldición, no tenía ni idea del porqué lo hizo—. . .Por- ¡Por molestar a Mina por supuesto! ¡Ya deja de acosarla, Jamming-whey! —Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió y si bien la violencia física era común de la chica hacia el joven no a tal nivel.

—. . . ¡Pero no tenías que pegarme tan fuerte! —Se frotó el área impactada, que seguro le inflamaría por el enrojecimiento. Suertuda ella: El chico era un obtuso para notar que esos eran celos...Lamentablemente para ella Mina no era tan obtusa.

—¡Denki-chu, vamos a comer! —Saltó rápidamente abrazándose del brazo derecho del muchacho, restregándose un poco con él notando al instante como el cuerpo entero de Kyoka se erizaba cual gato enojado.

—¿Comer? ¡Maldición, es cierto! —Apenas caía en cuenta que era la hora del almuerzo—Vamos por Hanta y Kiri para-

—Olvídate de ellos, Hanta está comiendo con la chica del B que le pusieron de pareja y Kirishima seguro se muere de ganas por comer a solas con Kyoka-chan su _parej_ a ideal ¿No, Kyoka-chan? —La muchacha dio un respingo al ser nombrada.

—Eso es una—Iba a proseguir, pero se vio interrumpida.

—Tonterías, a Jiro no le interesa Kirishima—Cortó al instante el rubio, casi de forma tajante causándole un cierto coraje a la más pequeña.

—¿Y a ti que te importa Kaminari? —Le soltó un tanto venenosa pues le parecía extremadamente irritante que se atreviera a cuestionar quién le podía o no interesar—¿O es que crees nadie se podría interesar en mí? —Cuestiono sintiendo el coraje quemarle las venas pues seguro eso era lo que pensaba el de relámpago al cabello.

—No dije eso, solo que…No creo que te interese un tipo como Kirishima—Parecía no saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Y porque no? Él es atento, amable, no como tú que eres un pelafustán grosero y poco caballeroso. ¿Sabes? Quizás la máquina de Hatsune no estaba tan mal—Arrugó la nariz con cierto coraje—Si me disculpas; iré a ver si **mi pareja ideal** quiere comer conmigo—No le dio tiempo de replicar antes de salir por la puerta dejando al rubio con la boca semiabierta mientras que la joven Ashido solo reía para sus adentros.

—" _Antes que acabe esta semana estos dos serán pareja o dejo de llamarme Mina "María" Ashido"_ —Comenzó a reír de forma malvada para sus adentros...Y para sus exteriores, pero para su suerte Kaminari seguía en perpetuo shock por lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto, la cafetería de la U.A. se convirtió en un curioso experimento social donde los profesores podían ver comportamientos completamente nuevos y extraños en sus alumnos pues, usualmente, los grupos sociales eran definidos y fáciles de reconocer, pero ese día la mayoría habían salido de su "Zona de Confort" para buscar conocerse con gente nueva.

—¡Neito-kun, esto es maravilloso! —Hagakure estaba en el paraíso pues delante suyo tenía alimentos de todos los tipos, así como golosinas para alimentar hasta al más glotón de sus compañeros, pero claro que todo esto era solo para ella pues su "Pareja ideal" le había preparado dicho festín.

—Para nada, es lo mínimo que una chica tan maravillosa como tu merece ¡Estoy para complacerte! —El rubio de fino peinado decía por todo lo alto como si quisiera que todos le escucharan, y de hecho este era su objetivo pues giraba la mirada buscando ver quienes le veían topándose con la nada alegre mirada de Ojiro que le veía como si fuese una tabla que deseara romper de un golpe certero de su cola.

—Ese chico no puede tramar nada bueno—Soltó con cierto coraje mientras apretaba los puños, era extraño verlo así de enojado pues el rubio era de hecho extremadamente calmado, un ser pasivo de corazón noble.

—Incluso el más noble de los corazones puede verse amedrentado por la sombra de los celos—El siempre sombrío Tokoyami soltó su soliloquio dejando ver esa prosa que lo caracterizaba.

—¡No estoy celoso Tokoyami! —Espero impetuoso, pero su exaltación solo hacía evidente lo ya de por sí claro.

— . . . Solo decía—

Mientras tanto, el joven Izuku no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando ese día pues todos en su clase actuaban de formas extrañas ¿En serio las listas de Mei tuvieron ese efecto en todos? Veía como la joven Yaoyorozu preparaba la comida tanto para ella como para Bakugo, algo sorprendente pues el rubio cenizo de hecho estaba sentado frente a ella con ese rostro antipático de siempre.

—No puedo creer que Kacchan esté dándole una oportunidad a Yaoyorozu-san . . . Quizá yo debería hacer lo mismo—Murmuro para sí mientras se cubría los labios con una mano, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que noto como su anfibia compañera de clases se paraba junto a él viéndole con curiosidad.

—Midoriya-chan ¿Todo en orden? —Preguntó en su típica voz templada, el muchacho se sobresaltó pues no la había notado hasta que hablo.

—Eh, si, Asui-san, lo siento—La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Llámame Tsu-chan—Le corrigió como siempre, pero como era de esperarse el peliverde no lo hizo.

— . . . Tsu-chan—¡O quizá sí lo hizo! La contraria se sorprendió, mostrándolo con una leve abertura de ojos más grande de lo usual, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—Kero—Exclamó con alegría de ver al chico ser solo un poco menos tímido con ella que de costumbre.

Mientras tanto, a la poca distancia, Uraraka rascaba la mesa donde ingería sus sagrados alimentos con una ira que parecía simplemente impropia de un ser tan dulce como ella.

—¡¿Puedes creerlo Todoroki-kun?! ¡Ella, mi amiga, ella! —Se atraganto de su propia ira y luego con un panecillo que se llevó a la boca, sus celos no eran ya nada secretos y a su lado el mitad fuego solo la veía con un semblante sereno.

—Comprendo bien de lo que hablas—Esto la hizo detener su estado semi sofocado por el pan viéndole con consternación.

—. . . ¿Lho hacfhes? —Pregunto antes de tragar de lleno, dándole un buen sorbo a su jugo después para quitarse la sensación de la boca antes de ver al contrario que solo asintió ligeramente.

—La mayoría de las personas suelen creer que yo no tengo sentimientos, ¿Sabes? —No quiso asentir para no verse grosera, pero. . . Era Todoroki, era más que obvio todos creían que él era un muro de hielo sin emociones. Con lentitud el chico alzo sus manos frotándolas una contra la otra, sus ojos de distintos colores viendo esta unión con estoica mirada—Pero los tengo . . . No soy bueno demostrándolos, no son para todo el mundo, pero los tengo. También siento celos, como creo que tu sientes, y duele el no saber qué hacer al respecto. . . —Uraraka se impactó completamente ante esta revelación, nunca en su vida pensó que vería al todopoderoso Todoroki Shouto demostrar tales cosas frente a ella.

—Todoroki-kun—Le llamo antes de tomar sus manos, el muchacho se topó al instante con una mirada llena de decisión de la joven con poder anti gravedad—Si una chica no puede notar tus sentimientos, ese es su problema, tú no eres de demostrar emociones pero si lo haces la gente debería aprender a apreciarlo y apreciarte por ello porque estas saliendo de tu zona de confort y eso es algo que merece mucho, mucho aprecio—Parpadeo un tanto sorprendido, de las pocas veces que se ha visto al mitad hielo perplejo—Escucha, no me _gustas_ de esa forma, eres una persona increíble y todo pero. . . No creo que Hatsune esté bien con su máquina—Suspiro antes de sonreír enormemente—Pero creo que podemos ser amigos, si eso quieres—Esto sin duda lo hizo sentirse mucho más relajado alrededor de la chica pues él tampoco estaba nada feliz con su resultado de la máquina emparejadora.

—Me parece ideal. . . No eres la mujer que deseo en una relación—Esto podría sonar ofensivo de cualquier persona menos de él, venga que era obvio lo decía como una afirmación de la realidad y nada más, nunca con afán de lastimar las emociones ajenas—Muchas gracias, Uraraka—La chica negó repetidas veces antes de alzar un puño a la altura de su rostro con emoción.

—Para eso estamos los amigos, Todoroki-kun—Con eso ella se libraba de un problema, aunque dudaba que él de hecho deseara algo con ella al menos así se aseguran que no había malos entendidos entre ellos—Y ahora . . . Vamos a recuperar a Yaoyorozu-san para ti—El de heterocromía parpadeo un par de veces, esto era su versión de sorprenderse y pegar un brinco aparentemente o al menos así lo interpretaba Ochako.

—Jamás mencione a Yaoyorozu. . . —La chica puso una diabólica sonrisa en labios.

—¿Y porque has hecho hervir tu comida tras verla con Bakugo. . .? —Pregunto picándole una mejilla con el dedo índice suavemente, este no se inmuto por el gesto.

—Me gusta mi comida caliente—Se excusó de inmediato, para ser tan poco social sin duda era buen mentiroso.

—. . . Todoroki-kun, no necesito ser la mejor de tus amigas para saber que te gusta la soba fría—Que eso era lo único que se le había visto comer además de Takoyaki una vez o dos.

—Jamás he tenido una amiga de hecho. . . —Esto sí que le dio un vuelco al corazón, Ochako era una criatura sociable y feliz, quizá la persona más sociable después de Mina, Denki y Toru estando a la par de Kirishima en cuanto a vivacidad y alegría por lo que escuchar semejante cosa solo le hizo sentirse triste por el chico, de hecho, no le conocía ningún amigo que no fuera el mismo Midoriya, pero a él mejor que ni lo mencionen delante de ella por ahora.

—¡Yo seré tu amiga Todoroki-kun! —Grito con las emociones a flor de piel mientras le daba un enorme abrazo, este se extrañó pues nadie lo había abrazado antes salvo su hermana por lo que tardo un poco en contestar palmeando su espalda.

—Gracias, Uraraka—Esas escuetas palabras fueron lo mejor que le salió, en serio.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que su amistosa plática era vista por varias personas, personas que no escucharon toda su hermosa plática sobre los valores de la amistad y demás por lo que interpretaron otra cosa, sobre todo al ver semejante abrazo de la chica al mitad y mitad.

—¿Uraraka-san y Todoroki-san. . .? —Ante las palabras de Momo su compañero de mesa, Bakugo, le vio con extrañez antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la escena que ella parecía estar viendo causando que se quedará pensativo, como si algo se calculara en su mente antes de torcer los labios estirando una mano hacia ella jalándola de la muñeca.

—Deja de distraerte Momo—Su rasposa voz resonó por el lugar y casi como si hubiera mencionado a Lord Voldemort todos en el lugar quedaron en silencio, miradas fueron directo a ellos—¿Qué carajo me preparaste para comer? —El que dijera tales cosas, y sobre todo en ese tono demandante, hizo a Shouto apretar los puños en su lugar y casi levantarse para ir y romperle la-

—Oh, pues, he preparado—La chica rica por su parte parecía oblicua de todo lo ocurrido pues comenzó a mostrar el exquisito desayuno casero que había preparado para ella y su posible pareja perfecta, no tenía ni idea que iba a ser Bakugo claro está, pero ahora que lo sabía pues. . . Solo quedaba intentar estrechar lazos con el ¿No? Después de todo, Shouto estaba familiarizándose con Uraraka y esto solo significaba que ella debía de hacer lo mismo. . . Sin importar ese incómodo dolor en el pecho que sentía de verlo con ella.

—Esta mierda esta deliciosa, sabes cocinar bien a diferencia de todas estas perdedoras—Tras un par de bocados lanzó el halagador insulto mientras seguía llenándose la boca, Momo salió de su transe sorprendida por lo dicho ya que . . . Bueno, Bakugo no halagaba a nadie que no fuese a sí mismo y a veces hasta a su propia persona insultaba.

—Muchas gracias, lo hice con mis propias manos—Comentaba con orgullo, sin dudarlo eso era bueno para su autoestima pues estaba acostumbrada a que le cocinaran todo sus Chefs devuelta en su hogar así que dudaba un poco de sus cualidades culinarias.

—Sí, sí, cállate y come—Le ofreció entonces algo, parecía ser un contenedor de alimentos que la dejo un tanto perpleja ¿Y eso. . .? —Es mi desayuno, me lo había preparado a mí mismo, pero ya que tú me estas atiborrando de tu comida, al menos puedes comerte eso para que no se desperdicie—Hablo con la boca vacía antes de volver a llenársela con comida.

¡¿Quién era ese y que hizo con Bakugo Katsuki?! En su lugar el hijo de Endeavour no podía creerlo, ¿Acaso Bakugo intentaba conquistar a Yaoyorozu? ¿A _su_ Yaoyorozu? Apretó los puños aún más al punto que sus dedos se veían blancos por la presión.

—Todoroki-kun—Salió de su rabia cegadora por un segundo viendo a Ochako que solo le alzo una mano con la palma extendida—No dejaremos que tu rival del amor te derrote, vas a recuperar a Yaoyorozu-san, aunque sea lo último que hagamos—La convicción en su mirada era tremenda, esto dejo un tanto anonadado a Shouto.

—. . . Solo si a cambio me permites ayudarte a recuperarlo a _él_ —Era más que obvio de quien hablaba, la chica se sorprendió por lo perceptivo que era ¿Que no era un golem de hielo sin emociones? Maldición. Trago saliva, pero asintió—Bien. . . Gracias por tu ayuda, Uraraka—Ella negó repetidas veces.

—Para eso estamos los amigos—Asintió mientras el contrario le daba la mano sellando su pacto.

La alianza del mal se había formado, pero no era la única alianza que se había hecho por allí. . .

—¡Es que, es que, es que! —Tetsutetsu lloraba amargamente abrazado de su bro, su hermano, su clon pelirrojo Kirishima Eijiro que solo le palmeaba la espalda ligeramente asintiendo ante su intenso dolor y sufrimiento.

—Yo se Bro, yo sé. . . Pero sabes lo que dicen del amor, si amas algo; Atalo con una cuerda—A su lado una incrédula Jiro Kyoka les veía sin poder creerse que en verdad acepto comer con ese par de clones mal diseñados.

—Es "Si amas algo, déjalo ir"—Le corrigió antes de suspirar pasándose una mano por el rostro, solo porque prefería eso a ver como Kaminari se ponía meloso con Ashido es que se quedaba allí.

—¿Porque dejarías ir algo que amas? —Pregunto dudoso antes de ver a su hermano de otro vientre con decisión—Si tu amas algo bro ¡Luchas por ello! ¡Como un hombre! —La chica presente rodo los ojos, allí iba de nuevo—Escucha bro, no soy un experto en el amor ni pretendo serlo ¡Pero si tu amas algo, luchas y luchas hasta que no puedas más! ¡Y siempre sigues adelante porque el amor te vuelve mejor! —Okay. . . Eso fue vagamente lindo de su parte—Y bro, cualquier chica en el mundo sería muy, muy afortunada de tener un tipo como tú, porque tus vales tanto como tu corazón ¡Y eso vale millones! —Kyoka parpadeo estupefacta ¿Cómo es que ese chico era amigo de Katsuki de nuevo?

—¡Bro! —El de cabello gris le abrazo con sendas lágrimas en los ojos mientras el pelirrojo le palmeaba la espalda repetidas veces.

—Tu saldrás de esto, eres fuerte, eres un hombre—Giró hacia Kyoka y le guiño un ojo alzando su mano con el pulgar arriba—Sin importar los retos, tu eres más grande que ellos—La chica se extrañó, ¿Acaso se refería a ella también?

—¿De qué se supone que hablas? —Preguntó mientras Eijiro mandaba al de nombre repetido a lavarse la cara, este se retiró con renovados ánimos dejándoles solos.

—Solo digo, llegaste aquí refunfuñando y todo eso. . . ¿Tiene que ver con-?

—Si mencionas a Kaminari voy a apuñalarte un ojo—Le advirtió, aunque era muy obvio cuál sería su respuesta pues ella misma se hecho de cabeza con semejante comentario.

—Escucha Jiro, no soy experto en el amor, pero—Ella le cortó alzando una mano.

—Tu escúchame a mi Kirishima, no me vas a dar un lindo discurso de lo que es el amor y sobre que debo "Ser un hombre" como con Tetsutetsu—Aclaró al instante mientras entrecerraba los ojos de forma severa—Yo, y esto grábatelo bien, no estoy interesada en la vida amorosa de Kaminari. Por mi él puede ir y morirse en el-

—Solo lo decía porque Mina y Denki _nos_ invitaron a ver una película hoy en la noche, y pensé que querrías ir—Encogió los hombros ligeramente—Pero si prefieres que los dejemos solos está bien para mí—Tres. . . Dos. . . Uno. . .

" _Dejemos solos. . . Solos . . ._ _ **Solos"**_

—Iré, iré. Pero solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer—El contrario soltó una carcajada antes de que ella lanzara sus Jacks hacia su rostro, curiosamente este se movió evadiéndolos rápidamente—¡Hey! —

—¡Ja-ja! ¡No soy tan lento como Denki! —Decía orgulloso admirando las extensiones de la chica que solo las retrajo con fastidio.

—Bah, el idiota siempre es un blanco fácil y me hizo perder practica—Comentaba con fastidio mientras comenzaba a jugar con uno de sus Jacks usando el dedo índice.

—¿En serio? Eso sorprende, Denki tiene grandes reflejos ¿No recuerdas el ejercicio de la semana pasada cuando Todoroki, él y yo hicimos equipo contra Bakugo, Iida y Mineta? Denki evadió el AP Shot de Bakugo a quemarropa tantas veces que Bakubro se enojó tanto al punto de detonar toda la zona llevándose a Denki, Mineta e Iida en la misma explosión—Soltó una risilla recordando como pasaron gracias a que Bakugo elimino a su propio equipo y luego entre Todoroki y él se encargaron del terrorista escolar.

—. . . ¿Entonces porque siempre le conectó mí? —Parpadeo ligeramente cayendo en cuenta.

—Denki es algo masoquista ¿Eh? —Soltó una risilla por lo bajo al ver el sonrojo de la chica, esto sería bastante divertido sobre todo si Mina estaba involucrada en la ecuación pues duda que ella estuviera involucrada queriendo conquistar a su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto, en una mesa circular tres personas tenían el que podría considerarse el más incómodo desayuno triple de la historia dentro de la historia. Mirio veía a sus compañeros, esos dos que formaban el resto de "Los 3 Grandes" de la escuela, a su lado izquierdo Tamaki veía sus alimentos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, Nejire por su parte solo buscaba algo que ver, algo en que fijarse que no fueran los dos chicos delante de ella.

—Entonces. . . ¿Podemos hablar del elefante en la habitación? —Preguntó Mirio tratando de romper el silencio entre sus amigos y el, pero nada parecía funcionar.

—¿Para qué. . .? —Murmuró el de cabello negro arrugando los labios con completo pesar—Al final de cuentas ya sabemos cómo terminara esto. . . —Agachó aún más la cabeza pues en su cabeza no había forma alguna que el pudiera superar a Mirio en cualquier cosa.

—Amajiki-kun, creo que Togata-kun tiene un punto—La chica trato de animarle tomando una de sus manos, este solo se hundió más en su lugar ante esto—Quizá suene loco, pero. . . ¿Podríamos intentarlo? —Pregunto un tanto dudosa de su propia respuesta, los chicos se sorprendieron tremendamente, viéndose entre sí.

—Pero nosotros no—Iban a decir que no eran gay, aunque bueno en el caso de Mirio él era lo más acercado a un "Caótico bisexual" en especial la parte de caótico.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero. . . ¿No podríamos tratar? —Esa carita era algo imposible de rechazar, Tamaki apretó los labios aún más antes de ver a su mejor amigo con dudas en sus ojos.

—¿Mirio. . .? —El rubio suspiro rascándose la nuca, pero terminó forjando una sonrisa.

—Qué diablos, ¿Porque no? —Nejire salto de su lugar abrazando a ambos en un instante dejando que su explosiva alegría se dejara ver de nueva cuenta.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! —Decía ella dejando ver dicho sentimiento al jalar a ambos por el cuello con sus brazos acabando mejilla con mejilla, Mirio no se sintió afectado por esto de forma negativa pues mantenía su sonrisa de alegría, Tamaki por su parte se derritió de vergüenza.

—" _¿A que me he metido. . .?" —_ Se auto cuestiono el "Sasuke-version-heroe".

 **Quien piense que ha visto cosas graciosas y locuras hasta este punto. . . Es que en verdad NO saben lo que les espera adelante.**

 **¡Entonces! ¿Que desean ver a continuación?**

 **Porque como verán, hay muchos celos de por medio ¡Y todo explotara en drama innecesario de ese que es tan cruel que resulta gracioso!**

 **Dedico este episodio a mis dos pupilas, Hikari-No-Aly y Denki Protection Squad, allí tienen su KamiJiro que tanto me pidieron par de locas ¿Felices? Yo sé que si**

 **Ahora. . . ¡Qué lluevan los reviews!**

 **P.D: Esta historia no es Kacchako, no entren en panico . . . Advierto o luego empiezan disturbios.**


End file.
